A bad Joke
by Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates
Summary: It's Saturday…. Luffy's house…Luffy and Usopp, two normal seventeen year old boys, are bored and they want to have fun! What kind of fun are they actually seeking? NOT YAOI


It might be said:

**A bad Joke**

* * *

It's Saturday…. Luffy's house…Luffy and Usopp, two normal seventeen year old boys, are bored and they want to have fun! What kind of fun are they actually seeking? Video games? Nah it got old! TV? Nah it's becoming boring! Oh here's a good one! How about going out? Nah there's no place to go to! How boring right? '_Here's an idea' _Usopp thought, and he turned toward his friend who was sitting next to him on the couch and he said "I have a fun idea! Come on we're leaving!" and with that he dragged Luffy out of the house and they both stood next to the street. "What are we doing Usopp?" Usopp explain to him what they are going to do and apparently Luffy likes it because you can see him smirk. Then Usopp called "TAXI!" and a cab just stopped. They open the taxi door and enter the car before closing the door.

What they are going to do goes like this:

Once in the cab, the driver asks them where they'd like to go, and they tell him to the amusement park the driver nods and start driving. A few moment passes and suddenly a disturbing smell fill the car, it's an ugly smell, a fart smell, and well yeah it stinks! It smells like shit, but where does this smell comes from? Here's a hint: it's Luffy and Usopp who were farting a silent deathly fart, it has to be silent that way no one can tell who's doing it, and it has to be deathly and heinous so that the driver be disturbed. Let's see how long can he last.

"Ewwww there's an ugly smell!" Usopp said like it's not his doing.

"Yeah~ it smells like shit!" Luffy says out loud.

"Who's doing that!? Don't they know it's a closed place?" Usopp says and it's a closed place cz the windows are closed.

"I have an idea!" Luffy says then he lean close to Usopp and tries to whisper "It's the driver! How grouse!" Luffy says this as if he's whispering but he made sure the driver heard and he did and you can see his eyebrows starting to frown _'it's not me!'_ he tells himself. The driver opens the car's windows because he just can't stand the smell anymore.

"Um… can you please close the windows… it's cold! And I'm freezing!" Usopp says trying his best not to laugh. The driver gets angry "there's a disturbing smell! I'll just opens it until it goes away" he says.

"What smell?! I don't smell anything! Do you smell anything Luffy?" Usopp says trying to look confused and annoyed.

"No! There's nothing back here it must be coming from the front!" Luffy says, then he glares at the driver "And it's cold! Close the fucking windows!" the driver gets more annoyed and he close the windows _'the fuck? They just said there's an ugly smell! Come on relax Carl you can survive! It's only a few more miles until we reach the destination' _he tells himself. Minutes passes and the smells gets uglier and more sharp then before, the driver is about to suffocate he can't stand the smell anymore, and you can see Usopp and Luffy laughing so hard at the expression the driver is making. Suddenly they feel a bump and they look around to see that the car stopped and the driver got out of the car, he is standing outside inhaling as much fresh air as his lungs can inhale. The smell follows him to where he's standing and soon the whole street is filled with the smell, people passing by are getting annoyed and the other cars passing by are also being infected by the smell. One of the cars stops and a driver (let's call him driver B) gets out pissed and he yells for our poor driver "HEY! YOU ASSHOLE! CLOSE YOUR CAR DOOR! IT'S LEAKING A SHITTY SMELL! IF YOU WERE SHITTING IN YOUR CAR YOU DON'T NEED TO SHARE THE SMELL WITH US!" our poor driver looks with hurt eyes at the driver B, he feels humiliation and his pride is broken, he looks at his car and opens the back door "GET OUT OF MY CAR!" he says glaring daggers at Luffy and Usopp.

"What? But we're not at the amusement park yet!" Luffy pouts

"HEY I SAID TO CLOSE YOUR DOOR NOT OPENS MORE DOORS! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" the driver B yells at Carl. Carl is more pissed he doesn't want money from them anymore he just wants them out of his car "I don't give a fuck! Just get lost!" he says with a deathly tone still glaring daggers at them.

"Why? We're not there yet! So we're not leaving" Usopp says crossing his arms. "HEY IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA CLOSE YOUR DOORS I'LL MAKE YOU CLOSE YOUR DOORS!" with that the driver B takes a baseball bat out of his car and walks straight to the taxi cab where Carl is standing "I thought I was clear when I told you to close your doors! But you want to do it the hard way!" with that the driver B swing his bat to hit Carl with and Carl backs away with a scared expression on his face waving his arms "H-hey c-c-calm down we can work this out! No n-need f-f-for violence!" he manages to say before getting hit several times with the baseball bat and he loose conscience. Luffy and Usopp watching the whole scene laugh their heads out and when the driver B stopped hitting poor Carl they decided to run away so they got out of the car and dashed off running before hiding in a near place to watch what'll happen next. The driver B now satisfied walks toward the Taxi cab and closes all the doors, after closing the doors he puts a happy face and sigh in relief, then he starts smashing the cab with the baseball bat until the bat broke in half, he looks at the damaged car with a triumphant smirk, and gets back to his car and drives away… Luffy and Usopp stops laughing after a few good minutes then they wipe away their tears and look at each other.

"Do you think we went overboard?" Usopp asks, they continue to stare at each other before they both says "Naaah~" and they burst out laughing again…The End

After story: Carl waked up in the hospital and turns around to see Usopp and Luffy sitting next to his bed. His eyes wide, he looks at them in horror _'what are they doing here!'_ he asks himself and he got an answer "We took you to the hospital after you fainted!" Usopp explains and Luffy nods in agreement.

"Why? We're strangers! I didn't need your sympathy!"

"True that! But we still needed our ride to the amusement park!" Luffy says with a smirk. And so it begins! Apparently this driver and his car are not going to be left alone anymore, if you know what I mean ***wink***

* * *

**I just wrote this because I thought it was funny! Hope you'll enjoy it like I did.**


End file.
